The eye of Beauty
by darkraven2
Summary: Slash, H/E, A/L. In a parallel universe where the elves are enslaved, Legolas and Haldir form a friendship. Haldir falls in love with Eomer and their affair grows tense. Legolas gets involved in a dangerous game with Aragorn.
1. Beginning of a friendship

This is the prequel to 'For the love of you'  (I will finish that, I promise)

It takes place in an alternate world where men enslaved the elves and Aragorn is portrayed as this evil evil evil man. 

               Winter was slowly approaching the dead, bare kingdom. Snow slowly drifted upon the dry, dry grass. No happiness lingered around this palace, not ever since the great battle that occurred many years ago. The men still lived and lingered, as if they believed nothing was wrong, but the evil that lingered was growing by day… 

               There the sad few elves lived in their sorrow, being the slaves of these men.

               Daylight pierced through the ruthless clouds as the sun reached the skies. A single figure stood from the doors of the cabins, leaning thoughtfully against the wall. His long silvery blond hair trailed down his shoulders and his shallow turquoise eyes gleamed in the morning light. His slender figure was decorated with plain and torn garments with a rusted belt buckle. 

               This elf's name was Haldir, easily the youngest of these elves. Beautiful was not quite the word to describe his features; they were not much different from those of any elf, yet so mesmerizing they were, placed upon this particular elf. 

He smiled often, for that was what how he grew up before he came to this nightmare. Possessing a natural wit for survival, he earned the disapproval of many of the masters. 

               He chewed thoughtfully on the biscuit that he had just stolen from the breakfast kitchens as he went for his morning stroll. Soon he would be dragged to fetch water for the construction that was occurring on the east side of the palace. The enchanting elf could not see the point of building another section of this already huge castle but he kept that to himself. 

               He sang softly of a tune that was taught to him as a child, it comforted him of the happy days. At the corner of his eye, he caught another elf sleeping silently just outside the palace. 

He felt his heart jump as the pale yet beautiful face of this elf came into view. There was no way to describe this creature except pure beauty. The sleeping elf's golden hair glistened in the wind and his sapphire eyes trailed away, out of thought. The exquisite figure was pressed against the wall, trying to keep warm from the cold. His clothes were badly torn and his gentle pointed ears stuck out slightly from the gold-laced light of his locks.  He was by far the most gorgeous and angelic figure that has ever graced this place. 

               Haldir watched in admiration for a few seconds before kneeling down to shake the elf awake. He knew that they were not supposed to sleep on palace grounds and would be severely punished for doing so. He was not surprised to see the bruises and bloody whip lashes upon the elf's body. 

               'He must have been sold here….' Haldir frowned as the heavenly elf's eyes began to glitter with thoughts again. This elf seemed even younger than he was.  

               "… Come on… you should not be sleeping here," Haldir said softly, "You do not want them to find you."

               "… Who are you?" The waking elf questioned as he stood up slowly. 

               "I am Haldir… … I work in these parts… and you?"

               "… I am Legolas…" His long golden hair fell down to his waist as he stood up and he brushed the messy braids from his eyes. 

               "… Where did you come from?" Haldir said gently as he pulled his newly found companion towards the shadows of the trees. 

               "…I was sold from the south not long ago… it was not so cold there…" Legolas shivered slightly as he walked gracefully behind Haldir. He was looking longingly at the piece of pastry that the elf was bringing to his lips. 

               "Here…" Haldir said as he pulled out the slice of bread he was saving for his lunch. Legolas smiled thankfully as they walked. 

               "Do you get this sort of food often?" Legolas asked softly as if he were suddenly overcome with hope. But he frowned as he remembered how cruel the men were when he had been handed over to them.  

               "… I'm afraid never is the answer…" Haldir said with a sigh, "These men are the cruelest I have ever known…" Legolas nodded in understanding. Haldir was intrigued by this elf's innocence… he has never met anyone like that before. 

               Legolas bit into the bread slowly, he had never had anything that tasted so good before. He dreaded this place ever since he had heard he was going to be sold here. Stories of assaults and tortures of this kingdom reached far and wide, they were almost infamous for the way they treated their servants. 

               The pretty elf never had very much company or family. He had a brother who was sold not long after he was born. His beauty kept the others away from him, always whispering. But he had learned to survive alone, although sadly. 

               "… Who's there?" A voice came from behind them as Legolas swallowed the last of the bread. He looked out to see a bulky man walking towards them with a whip in hand. Haldir pulled Legolas to one side and responded. 

               "Well… get to work, elf! If you still want to keep that arm of yours." The rough man looked towards Haldir who would have spat back the minute he turned around, "And you…" His eyes trailed to Legolas; as if enchanted by the elf's beauty, he stood there motionless. 

               Haldir smiled as he bit his lip, this would be easy. "I could show him around and he could help me fetch the water…" The man merely nodded as still stared hungrily. Legolas frowned as he quickly followed Haldir out of sight. 

               "… I think he is still there… standing…" Haldir laughed quietly as he looked back when they were far from earshot. Legolas smiled and shook his head.       

               "… Where is the well?" Legolas asked as they approached the hill. 

               "Far… we have to carry it up a few hills every day…"

               "… Well, at least it is better than having to work inside that dreaded place." Legolas said firmly. He liked how Haldir seemed so confident all the time and how his new friend would always seem to smile lightheartedly. 

               Haldir nodded in agreement. He remembered having to scrub the stairs of the palace and shuddered slightly to how many times he would be kicked a day. "Come… I want to show you something…" He said as he leapt lightly up the dirt rot stairs and onto the tip of the huge hill, "There…" 

               Towards the horizon, there was a beautiful and shining light that seemed visible thousands of miles away. 

               "The havens!" Legolas exclaimed in amazement. 

               "… They are a lot further than they seem…. Almost like the sun…"

               "… I used to dream of them often… ever since my brother spoke of them…"

               "…I will go there someday… Someday, that will be my home."

               The two elves spoke of lighter matters as they fetched as much water as they could carry in the buckets. There were many hills they had to walk over and it was quite tiring to carry the heavy burdens so far. It was by noon that they had made enough trips to take a break. 

               Haldir was quite tired yet the new elf seemed unshaken. He was surprised at Legolas's strength, considering the thin elf looked quite frail. Legolas was not as strong, yet he has endured quite enough to be able work long hours and bear heavy exhaustions. 

               "Come… let us go fetch something to eat…" Haldir said as he walked towards the palace. 

               "Where are you going? Surely we cannot be eating in there…" Legolas said with slight confusion. 

               "We are not eating in there…. But unless you want to eat that rock bread and dirt roots they feed us… this is the right direction." Haldir said with a tiny smirk. 

               "… I don't understand…"

               "… Enough food are made in those kitchens to feed twice the need, they never finish it…. We are only doing them a favor." Haldir said, trying to explain this to the younger elf. 

               "… What if we are caught?" Legolas said with a frown. 

               "… We will not get caught…" Haldir assured him, " Trust me." 

Legolas only bit his lip with dislike. 

"Besides… even if we are, you just do that thing you do with your hair and we will be out of there unscathed. I think the old bloke from this morning is still there stuttering." Haldir said jokingly. Legolas opened his mouth as both sides of his face burned red. He did not find that funny at all. But he was consented to go. 

The two elves snuck into the kitchens and waited till all the house servants have cleared away. Haldir reached out to the bowl of pastries in the corner and started stuffing them into the pouch he carried. Legolas smiled in amusement as he helped his friend. But a part of his heart was still fluttering. They quickly stole away toward the halls when the doorknob on the kitchens turned. 

"Where are you going?" A sharp voice came from behind, "Do you not want food?" 

"… We…" Haldir was saying softly, "Legolas is a new servant here… I was only showing him to the yard…"

               The man who looked like a vulture frowned but as he looked to Legolas he said nothing. He only glanced the blond beauty up and down and a strange smile came over his face and he reached out to touch the elf's tender cheek. Legolas did not back away, for he was afraid of the temper of these men. 

               The human withdrew his hand and turned to Haldir. He looked towards the elf and struck him hard. "Do not let me catch either of you here… ever again." Haldir placed a hand upon his face but did not respond. His silver lit blond hair fell into his eyes, as his expression grew unreadable. 

               "… It could have been worse… you are all right?" Legolas said in a soft voice. 

               "Yes… Come, let us go." Haldir nodded. 


	2. Aquaintances old and new

Legolas Speaks-

            It was nice having company for a change, especially such nice company. Haldir was so full of life and so smart, he was everything that I did not see myself to be. We sit now in the field looking up at the stars and talking the night away. 

            "So… that was how I ended up here…" He said as he finished his story. 

            "… I'm really sorry," I whispered softly, "You must of loved your life before this."

            "I did, and I would give anything to go back." Haldir said as his eyes sparkled, "And I will live happily again, in the havens."

            "I hope you do…"

            "You mean, I hope we do."

            "hmmm?"

            "Your coming with me."

            I smiled at this but I did not know how to answer, I only nodded. I had never had anyone befriend me this quickly, truth be known, I had never had anyone befriend me at all. I listened as he began to sing softly, and I soon joined in as well. 

_"__Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars_

_  
Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares_

_  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
Please remember me"_

            I laughed gently as the leaves rustled in the wind. Scarcely had I ever felt so light of heart. But as we spoke gently I could see a figure stepping from the woods and quickly tensed. I gestured this to Haldir and he nodded to show he understood. But he said nothing as we withdrew into a dark shade. But I could see that the figure was not a man but an elf. 

            He had a sheet of golden hair, a bit darker than my own, and had eyes that pierced the night. He wore the clothes of a hunter and was clearly not a slave of these parts. "Haldir…" He spoke in a clear yet soft voice that reminded me of my brother's, "Come out, it is I." His tone of elvish was like music. 

            Haldir stepped from the shades and embraced the figure. "Legolas, come…meet a friend of mine." 

            I stepped into the light shakily and the figure turned his piercing eyes towards me. He studied me for a moment then smiled, "I am Glorfindel…" He said as he reached out his hand, "A hunter of these woods and beyond…"

            I stuttered my name in reply, for something about him seemed so glorious and terrifing that I did not know how to answer. 

            "I heard your voice in the night… you sing beautifully." He said still smiling. 

            "Thank you…" I said quickly. 

Glorfindel Speaks-

            I was surprised to see such a pretty elf before me. It has been quite long since I have seen such beauty. I have been hunting in these woods for some time now, hoping to get a glimpse of Haldir. I had promised to take him away but I did not feel that now was the right time. 

            "How have you been?" I asked as I shifted my bow to my other hand. 

            "…Not so well… and you?"

            "… I have been around…." I muttered. Truthfully, I have been back and forth to the havens many times since but I would not tell Haldir that. He would no doubt be angry. But I would not let him leave just yet, for the elders have told me it is not time. 

            "Tell us about it… the outside world."

Eomer Speaks-

            I glanced around the exquisite palace. Beautiful it was but the many servants were what caught my eye. They were not servants, I could easily tell, they were slaves. I had always valued elves and had I perhaps been a greater person, I would have done something about their enslavement. 

            The morning light penetrated through the huge windows as I walked the marble halls. I stopped at one of the windows and glanced into the daylight. 

            There were there elves lingering around the shade and as I watched them, I could not help but smile. One of them, I could see, was incredibly beautiful. Another, I could tell, was a hunter. The last, was….

            "Who is that?" I whispered to lord Aragorn beside me. 

            "I am not sure…"

            "… He is gorgeous…"

            "… Isn't he though? If you like… I can arrange for yout to have a taste of him…"

            "What?"

            "You know of what I speak…"

            I stared at him in horror as I began to understand. I would never treat anyone that way, especially not such an amazing creature. 

            "…Should I call for the little whore?"

            "No! I mean… no." I looked over to the elf another time, I would love to get to know him.

Haldir Speaks-

            I was more than happy to see Glorfindel again but I knew he would have to take off soon. I sighed as I began to pile the bricks into the cart for the new construction, at least Legolas was beside me now. I was happy to have new company. 

            My eyes suddenly befell upon a man watching me from not far away. 

            "Who is that?" Legolas asked softly. 

            "I don't know…. I have never seen him before."

            "What does he want?"

            "… I would rather not find out." 


	3. Journey

Music from last chapter is from Dante's prayer, by Loreena McKennitt  

Haldir Speaks-

               I do not like it when people watch me. Even as a child I did not enjoy attention this way. Paranoia, some would call it, but in these places, I have a right to be paranoid. How I despise this palace and these people! Why fate has chosen me to be here, I do not know. I have done nothing to deserve this, of course, none of these people have… 

               Now my head just hurts. 

               "Do all of these men stare at us constantly? The light haired man has been watching you for an hour at least now…" Legolas muttered as we carried the last of the wood inside the shed. He let his hands drop to his side as he sighed deeply. "I truly am tired… let us hurry back and rest." 

               I nodded, for I too noticed that the sun has set and it was time to finish up. I glanced at the firm faced man who stood only a few feet away. Why will he not leave? But… as mad as I am to admit it, he was fair looking… for a man of course. 

               "Why has he not said anything? I thought they enjoyed taunting us…"Legolas spoke up as his eyes trailed to the fair-haired man. 

               "I don't know," I sighed, "But call me crazy if you will… he seems different."

               "Men are all the same." Legolas muttered as he shook his magnificent head. I looked towards him, and I needed not ask to know that he has suffered. I liked him more and more even as we were together. I have many acquaintances but none that I would actually look to in times of need, save maybe Glorfindel. But Glorfindel was hardly around. 

               The fair-haired man suddenly approached us, offering me a hand with the wheel barrel I was to take back to the fields. I stared at him for a moment, studying him up and down. His firm muscles showed through the tight silk of his shirt; his calf was built thus giving hint that he was a horseman. "No… thank you, sire." I replied, drifting my gaze when he caught my eye. 

               "I mean you no harm…" He assured me, as he sensed my tenseness. 

               "I dare not say you do, sire." I replied as Legolas bit his lip silently. His sapphire eyes darting back to our cabin every few seconds. 

               "You need not call me sire… we are all equals… or we should be."

               I stopped and looked at him. To this, I had no answer. I only bowed to him before walking off again. 

Eomer Speaks-

               I sighed as I watched the elven beauty walk away again. What was I going to do to make him trust me?

Legolas Speaks-

               I was disappointed to find that Haldir had been called away. I was quite enjoying his company. True, I did not mind the loneliness, for I was used to it. But my thoughts often lingered to my own enslavement and other times of misery. 

               "I don't understand why he wants me along." Haldir groaned as he threw the few belongings he still had together, "There are others who are ten times hard working as I am!"

               I bit my lip and restrained from saying what was on my mind. He looked to me and smiled. 

               "There are those who are a lot prettier too…" He muttered as he caught the look on my face. 

               I turned away, slowly telling myself that I was being stupid. He did not mean anything by that comment. 

               "Oh… Legolas, I did not mean it that way…" He said quickly reassured me as he caught my eye. 

               "I know." I said, slightly embarrassed at my reaction, " I was just… I know."

               "When you get to know me you will see," He said with a small laugh, "I have this thing where my mouth is quicker than my mind… but I assure you I mean nothing by my comments."

               "I know you don't." I said quickly, "I was just being foolish." 

               "Ugh, mind that they don't switch my positions or anything while I am gone," He went on, "I never want to go back into that palace."

               "I'll try." I replied. My friend smiled as he shook back his long sheet of fine silvery hair. His slender figure revealed itself even more as he sat down against the wall of our small cabin. 

               "Be careful…" I sighed as I sat down beside him. 

               "I always am." He said with confidence.

Haldir Speaks- 

               I do not know why this particular man wants me along with him. If he wants a packhorse, there are many more who can carry far more than I can. I will give him a piece of my mind no matter what the hell he is after. I watched as he came closer to me with, to my surprise, only a moderate amount of belongings and two horses. 

               I stared at him for a moment as my mouth twitched slightly. "Sire, why…. Exactly, are there two horses?"

               "You do ride I hope?"

               "I do." I muttered as I glared at him. I approached him quickly and knelt before him but he only glared at me. A hand came up and lifted me.  "I don't understand, sire." I muttered with a note of confusion. 

               "I would hope that I can get on my horse without help." He laughed as his sapphire eyes focused on my own green ones. I stared for a moment and nodded. I watched as he swiftly lifted his firm body onto the horse and bid me to do the same. 

               I began to remove the saddle and reins when I caught the faired haired man looking on with confusion. "I ride bare back," I said softly. He nodded with a full smile as I muttered a few words with the beast beside me. When I was finished, I leapt up upon the smaller horse and swung my bag over my shoulder. 

               "And you need not call me sire… I hope I had made this clear at our first meeting."

               "Then what shall I call you?" I asked, genuinely amused at the conversation that I was having with a human. 

               "I have a name, tis Eomer."

               I smiled as I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, but of course, I was not going to make him aware of it. I have not been offered to ride for a long time. If truth were told, I was surprised that I actually still could. 

               "It seems since that I have told you my name," He said in a lightened tone, "It is only fair that you tell me yours." 

               "Well…" I said with a small smile, wanting to test the man beside me, "What do you think my name is?"

               "I can only guess…" He replied with both patience and calm reassurance that surprised me, "But I have heard that elven names are very different."

               "Is that so?" I liked this human more and more by the second. I have never been treated with such kindness by one of their kind. 

               "It rolls off the tongue like water from a crystal fountain." He replied smoothly. 

Eomer Speaks-

               I could only watch as the divine figure before me shook back his sheet of silvery blond hair. His graceful movements upon the horse made it seem that he had been riding before he could walk. Emerald eyes met my own as I was graced once more with the mesmerizing smile. 

               "My name is Haldir…" He whispered. I loved his voice, which rang in my ears with every breath and I knew I would come to like his name. My eyes however, focused upon his pale lips parted like two flower petals. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I looked up at the man gazing back at me. So this was the Lord Aragorn, the one infamous for the way he treated our kind. I bit my lips as I felt those harsh gray eyes meet my own blue ones. 

               "When did you get here, elf." He muttered. 

               I hid my scowl as I forced myself to look at him. "A few days ago, my lord."

               His hand came to trace my face. I tried not to tremble as the rough hand touched me turning my chin towards him. I was tempted to remove his hand but resisted. 

               "Where have you been working?"

               "At the construction site, my lord."

               He looked at me for a moment, "Not any more." 

               "But…"

               "Yes?"

               "As you wish, my lord."

               "Where are you sleeping?" He asked, finally lifting his gaze from me, "Near that other elf…" He muttered showing his obvious resentment toward Haldir. I said nothing and merely nodded. 

Eomer Speaks-

               I was surprised to be attacked this early for dusk had just approached. These foul creatures were swarming the hills. My eyes darted to the elf beside me. Who, to my surprise, was swiftly defending himself with a stick he had been carrying. I quickly drew my short sword and shouted to him. 

               I suppose I had been a little occupied watching the graceful elf work that I was distracted. A spear slashed m hard across my arms as I winced in pain. Bright green eyes darted to me as the beautiful elf pulled his horse towards me to help me. 

               After we drove them back, the blond elf turned to me and sighed. "Sire- I mean, Eomer, I am afraid most of the supplies have been lost… but I am sure we will have no problem finding food in these parts. I can hunt and I am more than capable finding food." His eyes dropped for a moment upon my arm and pulled out a cloth carefully cleaning and binding the cut. 

               He always seemed so tense around me, and he still saw me as a master, and not a friend.  But he was warming up to me, I could tell. 

               "Does something ail you?" He whispered, catching the exasperation in my sigh. Distress was written in the elf's face. I knew that most people would not be content that their servants could fight as well as they could, but for me, I only admired him more. 

               "No," I assured him, "You are a very good fighter."  
  


               "Thank you." He said softly. I was surprised to see a slight blush creeping onto his face. "And you are a talented swordsman." 


	4. Enemies

Haldir Speaks-

               I had nothing to say to him for a while. But I grew content at just holding him in my eyes. But it's strange isn't it? Here is a man that I would have let die without turning a hair a day ago and now I have just saved him. It was instinct. Then again if I had just fought against him to let him die, I would have had an opportunity at freedom. 

               "Rest, we have a long way ahead of us tomorrow." He said as he through another log into the fire. 

               "It is better if I stay watch for a while when you sleep, there might be a few of them still larking around." I replied as I wrapped my cloak around me. 

               "Why don't I take the watch for the first half of the night?"

               I glared at Eomer. Why would he do this when this is why he brought me along? Was he afraid that I would murder him in his sleep and then run away? Now, if it were someone like lord Aragorn, I may consider it. But I would hardly stoop to such a level. 

               "You're hurt…" He said suddenly, disrupting my thoughts. I looked up, a little startled. My hand curled instinctively around my waist where I received only a minor blow. 

               "Oh, that's nothing. I'll be able to ride tomorrow. I already took care of it."

               "Are you sure?"

               Why did he care so much? It was only a scratch, nothing to fuss over. Before I knew it he moved closer to me and removed my arm, looking at the wound. A rush of warmth swept over me as he touched me and even more when he smiled. I could not help but sway slightly when the strong arms came to peel off the bloody bandages and began to replace them with fresh ones. 

               He was sitting too close to me. I wanted him to move away… I didn't want him near me. This was too strange, having feelings like that. Plus I was his servant, what did it matter to him as long as I could do what he wanted. 

               "What's wrong?" Eomer said as he noticed the dazed look I supposed I was giving off. 

               "Just a little tired…" I said quickly. 

               "Then sleep." He said softly, helping me unroll my blankets. 

Eomer Speaks-

               I watched as the beautiful began to curl up, still a little unsure. I'm certainly not going to treat him like a slave. He deserved much better than that, as did all of his kind. His shallow green eyes slowly drifted vacant as he gave me a look of what I hoped was gratitude. 

               Tomorrow we would reach the near by home of the duke. I had never spoken to this man before. But I was already under the impression he could be nothing good, seeing how he was a close friend of this King. I shook my thoughts away for a moment as I pulled the pale blanket over the slender elf. 

               He moaned softly in his sleep and flinched when I touched him. It was hard for him to trust people. I can understand, yet I hope he would warm up to me soon. 

               Half way through the night he woke me and said that he could not sleep any longer. I rested the best I could, trying not to look it the blond beauty wrapped in his blanket, admiring the stars. 

Legolas Speaks-

               I began to understand what Haldir meant when he spoke of the dreaded palace. It was torture scrubbing those floors. The other elves were not kind to me, not that I had expected any better. 

               "Do you think yourself better than us?" They taunted me. I had no reply to that. I had never heard a comment so unprovoked but I was not going to sit around and argue.

               I isolated my self, just as I had always done before. But if only that were enough.

               Serving that man breakfast was hell. I hate him; being a somewhat handsome man he has a heart of black tar. He seemed to hate me and like me more than the other servants, whom he mostly left alone except the occasional taunts. It seemed that this lord did everything he could to make me miserable. He would strike me and kick me, which I did not truly mind that much for I was used to it. But playing with my hair? Running his fingers down my body? 

               Damn him.

Eomer Speaks-

               We arrived at the duke's halls a little earlier than we had expected. We were told to enter and wait for him for he was to join us, well me, for a late lunch. Haldir shifted from side to side, looking at the dimly lit halls. It was afternoon but you would never be able to tell in these darkened rooms. 

               "I don't like this place, sire." He said softly. I was surprised at him calling me sire again then I realized the pairs of eyes watching and understood. 

               "We are only here for a few nights."

               "Yes, sire." He said as he withdrew, his lips pressed tightly together. 

               I had imagined a quite plump looking man but what I saw was a strong man taller than I was and very handsome. I frowned, not liking the smirk on the man's face. His cold gray eyes suddenly trailed to Haldir and raised an eyebrow. I had noticed that most of his slaves were not elves and they were all dark haired like he was. 

               "Shall we proceed then, you are…"

               "Eomer." I replied gently. 

               "Indeed. I have heard of your valiant strides at battle." He said still stealing glances at Haldir. I could sense the blond elf's tension as I stole a glance at him myself. 

               "Come, I think you will find the food in my halls quite satisfying."

               "I am sure I will." I said politely. Haldir nodded to me and withdrew to a corner. Judging from his expression, he was very relieved. 

               The towering duke led me into his dining quarters and to a grand table with rich foods piled about. I sat down and began to tell him of why I had come and the king's need to borrow 100 horses. He replied without so much as caring as sipped on his wine. 

               "Your servant…" He brought up the topic suddenly, "He is an elf."

               "Yes." I replied, wondering where this odd conversation was going. 

               "I have been short of good servants around here, and from the _looks_ of it he is quite efficient."

               I did not answer my but hand tightened around my wine glass. 

               "Would you be willing to sell him to me? I will of course provide you with the horses you need and you can have the pick of my best steeds."

               "I thank you for your kindness," I said through my teeth, I would rather eat my own arm than let him lay a finger on the elven beauty. "But I am not in the position to sell or buy servants."

Haldir Speaks-

               I was given some bread and water as I waited for Eomer to finish. I was happy not being in that room. I hate men and confrontation. Most of all I hated men in confrontation. 

               When he came out he seemed to be very testy. 

               "Did something happen?" I said softly as we approached a private room. 

               "No… nothing."

               I nodded. I knew better than to ask too many questions. 

               When I was about to settle my self to sleep the duke approached me. 

               "If you are looking for my master…" I began but stopped when he his hand reached my shoulder. 

               "No, I am looking for you."

               "I…" I could not think of a thing to say so I just backed away. 

               "I daresay it is quite dull in that palace of your king… you would have a lot fun if you work for me…"

               "That is not my decision to make…"

               "Want to make a bet of it?" He said as he shoved me hard against the wall. I groped around for my sword but it was taken from me. His hands gripped my wrists as an insane smile came over his face. 

               "Let me go…" I snapped, struggling to break free. He began to nibble down my throat, massaging his tongue on my skin. I kicked him as hard as and it freed one of my hands. I was able to shove him off me and I ran like mad. But his arms found me again but this time he shoved me to the ground and positioned himself on top of me. An ice cold hand began to undo my leggings despite my struggles. A few bruises were beginning to form upon me. I reached for a piece of what seemed to be broken glass from the beer bottle and jabbed him hard in the shoulder forcing him to release me. He struck me hard again this time causing blood to leak from my mouth. 

               "What's going on?" A familiar voice rang around me as a hand helped me up. I was limping slightly and I tried hard not to look at Eomer. 

               "You… need to teach that elf some manners…" The duke was shaking in fury. 

               Eomer's eyes went instantly cold and I was so relieved that he was not looking at me. "Manners? As in forcing yourself upon unwilling servants?" He said as he let me lean against him. 

               "He is only an elf… why do you protect him?"

               "He is my friend…"

               I looked up, startled. Friend? A friend?" I was a bit unaware of what that was regarding men. 

               The duke spat bitterly looking at me with hatred. I knew at once that this was going to be a disaster. 


	5. Warnings of Pain

Haldir Speaks-

               My eyes wandered back and forth from the duke to Eomer. This was bigger than anything I have ever done before. Stealing stuff, cutting work… those were all little things but this, I did not even choose to be here. Eomer's arm was encircled around my waist. He was holding up the weight of my entire body. I winced slightly at the look on face. Why was he so angry for me? He had known me for but a few days. 

               "Eomer… I'll apologize… and maybe we can…" I started whisper but he shook his head. I was definitely not keen on apologizing and truth be known, I would be furious had he not been this angry for me. 

               "We are leaving." Eomer said icily, "Come." 

               "Leave the elf." The duke said simply. His guards stepped in to stop us. 

               "He is _my _servant, your Lordship." Eomer snapped, his grip around me tightening. This had turned personal…

               "You may not know this... but whatever I want… is whatever I will get…" 

               Eomer let the hilt of his sword show behind his cloak. 

Legolas Speaks- 

               "My lord, I…" My lips trembled as he brought his hand about my chest skimming under my shirt. He had been trying to corner me for the past few days and he has finally succeeded. I will admit that he was a handsome man; with a firm body and a fair face, I don't think I've ever seen a man like him. Yet he was still a man, and that was all he was. 

               "You are very, very pretty…" Lord Aragorn hissed as he licked his lips. 

               "Please … don't."

               "You don't know what I am going to do…"

               I bit my lip as I squirmed beneath his weight. His tongue trickled down my neck; my body nearly crumpled as the icy hand drifted to my thighs. 

               I was surprised as he suddenly let go of me letting me fall against the cold hard ground. I realized that I had been crying and the hot tears were now sliding down my face. But I could no longer think about that, why did he let me go? 

               _Thinking back on everything I have seen, I am surprised that I am still pure. The first time I was sold, it was to a drunken merchant when my master (also drunk) lost me in a card game. I suppose my master was very angry the next morning and came charging back for me. The merchant had tried to rape me and nearly succeeded. He was on top of me removing my clothes when my master came in and stabbed him. I was beaten to a pulp the next day and forced back into the hellhole. The next time I was sold to the duke of chicori. I do not know what he did to me for I was bound and unconscious half the time, but had he raped me, I would have likely been dead. I was nearly beaten to death afterwards by his brother… _

_               I have said nothing about any of this, or the any of the other incidents. No one needs to know, and no one will know about it. Not even Haldir. _

The next morning when I brought Lord Aragorn his breakfast, I found myself being pinned to the wall. 

               He said to me, "I've told you before… you are very pretty… and I like that."

               To this I did not reply. What was I supposed to respond?  
  


               "Surely you have seen that you are the object of desire from many others…"

               "I am not aware…" I said, my voice faltering with every word. 

               "I can make you mine… and make it so that none of the others will ever touch you…or, I guarantee you that your flawless body will be satisfying half the castle while you scream for them to stop…"

               "I am not a whore… for you, or anyone else, my lord." I replied as calm as I could. His rough hand came to tilt my face towards his. 

               "Suit yourself…" He said with a bit of a smirk, "But let me just tell you now that you will come back to me, willingly."

Eomer Speaks-

               "I will not die, you need not worry." Haldir smiled weakly as he pressed a cloth to the wound he had received in the struggle. I will not deny that he was capable of taking care of himself. Elves were a lot stronger than I had ever thought them to be. He was able to swallow his pain even after what was nearly done to him.  

               Haldir leaned against me, although I was not sure if he did it consciously. The elf's long silvery blond hair brushed against my neck, arousing my desire. I wanted so much to kiss those pale tender lips. 

Resistance was hard, but I was better than that. He smiled at the tense look upon my face. I knew that smile; it was a smile that elves usually gave when they showed trust and friendship. Relief and joy spread through me, but I did not show it. 

               "You are a great fighter…but you are not quick enough." He said casually, "With stupid, large men like the duke, it works but… with enemies like myself, you are in trouble."

               I laughed as his eyes beamed at me. "Enemies like your self? Are you challenging me?" I said jokingly. The attractive elf raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

               "Is that the great warrior's way of accepting the challenge?" 

               "Being a man of honor, how can I not?" I smiled broadly, trying not to think too much about how beautiful he was, "Choose your weapon." Haldir rolled his eyes and looked down at the daggers and swords and such. The slender elf took none of my weapons but instead a stick he had found on the ground and a few pebbles. 

               "Come now, what of the challenge?" I piped up. The witty elf's eyes met mine and he smiled again. 

               "This is not a standard fight my friend," He spoke up tossing the pebble and catching it between two fingers, "This, is a real fight… We will both count to twenty, and then see what goes." There was a smirk on his gorgeous face and light in his eyes. I nodded and so it was agreed. 

               When I counted to twenty, my elven friend was nowhere in sight. "What is this?" I wondered aloud as a pebble hit me on the shoulder. I looked up and quickly dodged another one that flung close to my head. 

               "Now this is not fair, I cannot see you!" I protested.

               "Who said it had to be fair?" A melodious voice rang in my ears. 

Haldir Speaks-

               I laughed as I moved to another tree, watching Eomer look around dimly for me. He finally spotted my blond hair against the reddening leaves and stepped on a nearby branch to climb after me. 

               I swiftly leaped to a different tree and hurled another pebble at him just missing his hand. 

               "A lesson in tree climbing?" He called after me.

               "What can I say, use your environment."

               We went on and on like this till I finally leaped down and smiled at him. 

               "Now we fight?" He sighed deeply. 

               "Only if you're still up for it." I laughed. He lunged at me with his sword, which I swiftly dodged and with a pebble between my fingers, I nailed him hard in the knuckles. He nearly dropped the sword. I took the opportunity and wrenched my stick onto the tip of his sword and pulled. His sword left his hand and I was grinning broadly at him. "Never underestimate your enemies."

               He was very attractive… and I was growing fonder of him every second. I wanted to be with him forever, I wish we would never have to go back. 

Eomer Speaks-

               "Round two shall we say?" I said as the pretty elf helped me up. 

               "Alright then." He smiled. I brushed a single lock of hair away from his brilliant green eyes and to my surprise, he blushed slightly.  

               We played around for the rest of the day, enjoying ourselves. None of us wanted to think about what was awaiting us back at the palace. "Why do you not leave," I whispered softly as we sat resting by a stream. "Surely you do not like it here."

               "I have tried to escape so many times…" He muttered, "But somehow, something always went wrong. I figure it is because the fates want me here a little longer."

               "Do you think so?"

               "Well… now I know why." He said gently, before turning his beautiful face to look at me. My heart nearly leapt from my chest as his look pierced through me. My arm went to draw him closer but his gaze suddenly faltered and he pressed one hand over his wound. The fair elf moaned softly as he swayed, trying to remain balanced. 

               "What's wrong?" I took him into my arms and looked over the wound. The blood had grown dark purple… some areas were black. 

               "I must not of looked close enough earlier." He cursed, swallowing back his obvious pain, "Poison…" He winced in pain as I dabbed away some of the blood. Haldir leaned against me laying his head carefully on my shoulder as I bandage his wound. He groaned faintly when I finally finished, and pressed a hand to his mouth. The elf coughed up quite a bit of blood.

               I cursed myself for not insisting to rest earlier. A poisonous blade is quite serious. The slender elf squirmed slightly in my arms trying not to cry out in pain. I was at a loss of what to do. I had no herbs to treat his wound. 

___________________________________________________________  
  


The Legolas –Aragorn thing is going to turn a little ugly… just a fair warning

Don't forget to review. 


	6. love and lust

Haldir Speaks-

                "I'm alright now." I assured him as I straightened up, curling my arm around my side. Eomer looked into my eyes, as if studying me. He then let his hand drift to mine.

                "We should head back before you get any worse. I have no herbs to treat you here and I certainly do not want you to perish." Eomer said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. Outside the rain was pouring down and lightning struck mercilessly against the trees in the distance. The fire burned low in the shallow cave where we sought shelter. In the flame I could only see the profile of his handsome face and his faded blond hair. 

                "Eomer… can I ask you something?" I said softly, it had been on my mind, troubling me for a while now. I looked into his eyes, my heart racing slightly. 

                "Anything." He said as he smiled at me. 

                "Why did you ask _me _to come with you?" I said softly. Had he really wanted the company of any elf, why not another? Was it only because I was young? But why not Legolas? 

                "I can't really say…" He said reluctantly, not wanting to face me, "Something about you…it seemed so right. Just being here with you, I mean."

                "I see." I whispered. I laced my fingers around his, for I had not meant to make him feel uncomfortable. "I would have thought… that you would rather have someone else. I had been rather rude to you. I'm sorry."

                "No… I can understand. These men…they have no right to hurt you or any of the elves."

                "I have never heard anyone say that." I muttered as I leaned against him, letting him hold me. He did so willingly although touching me as if I was still a little doll he was afraid to break. My body seemed to fit so perfectly with his even though we have only known each other for a little time. 

                "Now you have."

                I looked into his eyes and pondered for a second that if we would ever be like this again when we arrive back at the palace. I began to wonder if this was even real. If I give myself to him, it would be letting go of everything I had ever believed. "Then why do you associate with those who see us as nothing but objects?"

                "I have made vows that cannot be broken, t'is my honor."

                "You think they will bring you honor?" I whispered softly. It was strange, almost as if I was trying to find fault in him. 

                "No, yet I have sworn to do my duty, I cannot ignore that."

Eomer Speaks-

                The blond elf in my arms stirred slightly. I could see that he was a little angry but he still looked towards me with a calm face. I could understand why he was so upset. I could only imagine what he goes through on a regular basis. The taunts, the physical abuse, the harassment…. I can hardly believe that they take it. 

                "I think the storm has calmed a bit…" The pretty elf said, changing the subject. He then turned to me and smiled, "Come, let us speak of lighter things…"

                "Indeed," I nodded in agreement. 

                "Tell me about your travels, they must be exciting."

Aragorn Speaks-

                I looked down at the elf beneath me as I began to dress myself. He was pretty to behold, even with the bruises and cuts on his body. I wondered for a moment if I regret forcing the beauty to lie down for me. No, I did not. I had bound his slender limbs. I must say he put up a bit of a fight, but I could sense that he desired me. I would not have taken him otherwise. I turned over the limp body as a pair of vacant blue eyes was revealed to me. 

                A soft moan escaped the luscious lips when the eyes fell back into consciousness. I unbound him and the blond elf tried to sit up. He coughed hard as he looked at me. I read both hatred and self loathing. It had taken me a while to get him here… 

                He muttered something in elvish that I did not hear before he tried to stand up. He steps were unstable but I made no motion to help him. 

                I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me. I had threatened to kill his friend if he even tried to run away. And in the corner of my mind, I was sure that he did want me. 

Legolas Speaks-

                My eyes faltered slightly as I looked down. For the first time I had considered suicide. Trembling, I looked over towards the dimly lit cabin and sighed. For a few days, seconds it seemed, I was actually content. But what does it matter now...

                I had become Lord Aragorn's personal whore. I hate him, yet I cannot help but admit that every time he draws near I am filled with quiet desire. Had I truly sunk that low? I do not know how I had let this happen. A part of me almost wanted him, and I loathe myself for it… He had me cornered and I was to take this or die. 

                If I was to end my life I could do it now... there was nothing stopping me. But did I really want to die? I wanted at least to see Haldir again, to thank him. I owe him that. Was I putting his life in danger if I kill myself? I looked down at the little knife in my hand and pressed in at my wrist, watching the blood drip down. It felt good, for the first time I was not thinking about what I had done. 

                "Enjoying that?" A voice behind me suddenly spoke. I jumped at the noise and stabbed myself hard, dropping the knife. 

                "Glorfindel?"  I said softly. 

                "Are you alright?"

                "Why wouldn't I be…" I said gently, "I mean…I…"

                He sat down beside me and took my wrist into his hands. He began binding the bandages around it and when he finally let go, the bleeding had stopped. 

                "Thank you." I stammered. I was surprised when he turned his bright eyes to me, and held my hand. 

                "It's going to be ok."

                "I don't want this…" I whispered more to myself than to him, "I can't take this…"                

                "I promise you that...you will find something worth living for."

Eomer Speaks-

                Haldir and I rode upon the same horse after a while. When we arrived at the castle two days later, he was steadily growing worse. I took him up to my room, thankful that we were not attracting any attention since it was night time. 

                I draped his body over the bed and started down the stairs. As I started looking through the medicine cabinets and dried crushed herbs, I turned to see a figure standing behind me. 

                "Do you ever sleep my lord?" I said coolly. 

                "Rarely… what do you think you are doing?"

                "Taking herbs…"

                "You do not look sick to me."

                "T'is not for me."

                "Then who is for? Surely not that elf…"

Decided to make it more PG13 than R… there you go. 


	7. Winning some and losing some

                Haldir awoke slowly when the bells chimed midnight in the palace. For a moment he almost believed that he had died for he had never lain in such a comfortable bed before. He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments and sighed. He was in Eomer's bed. He cannot leave yet, for the pain was cutting him to pieces and Eomer may come back. But if he was found even within feet of this room, he would be beaten until he bled to death. 

                Motivated by this thought he tried desperately to move but the pain surged through him and he had to bite his own fingers to refrain from crying out. Where had Eomer gone? What if he was caught? He would be exiled if anyone found out that he was helping him. 

                He looked down and saw that some of his blood had spilled onto the sheets. But that was not a problem; he knew the girl who washed them, and she rarely said anything. He frowned as he looked out the open window… He supposed he could climb down on the ivy, were he not injured. But he would fling himself out the window if anyone did come. 

_Eomer Speaks-_

                "How about… we go back to your room for a look?" Lord Aragorn said to me in a low hiss. I did not reply for my heart was racing. If I said no, he would go anyway. If I said yes, he would go. 

                "Anything you say, my lord." I said quietly, trying to avoid his handsome face. 

                "Anything I say." He nodded as I lead the way to my room. I prayed that instant that he would not hurt the elf, regardless. I would claim full responsibility for every thing, of course. The night breeze circumvented the halls. It would have been a lovely evening if it were not for the circumstances. 

                Before pushing opening the door, Lord Aragorn gave me another look. He raised an eyebrow and then flung it open. To my surprise, the bed was made and there was no one in it. My heart was nearly leaping from my chest at this point. 

                He looked at me again and then under the bed. He flung open the closets, the cabinets and looked out the windows. He then turned back to me. "My mistake… captain." He said softly and then stormed out of the room. I took the herbs out from my sleeves and looked around, softly calling to Haldir.

                A faint cry caught my attention as he came out from behind the shelves. He nearly collapsed again. I caught him easily in my arms and cradled him against me. He was gasping hard. I laid him on the bed and tore open his clothing. I treated him the best in the circumstances, for I only had the pitcher of water beside my bed and a few herbs I was able to sneak up here. 

                But he seemed much better after two or three hours. He turned to me again and this time, he kissed me hard as I tiled his face up to mine. "You are so beautiful…" I whispered, catching my breath as I looked into his jade eyes. So large and fair were they, as if drenched in moonlight. 

                "My savior." He said as he leaned against me, "I have to go, but I will see you soon."

                I nodded, not daring to ask him to stay. I gave him one last kiss and we pulled apart. 

_Legolas Speaks-_

Glorfindel has been more than kind to me as he treated my injuries. Never in my life had I ever received such kindness from anyone save him and Haldir. On the other hand, I had never been treated so cruelly by a master before. I did not really know what to think of it all.        

                "Legolas?" 

                "Haldir!" I gasped and embraced him. I noticed that his pale skin was flushed and he looked very tired and frail.

                "Are you all right?" I said as he sat down, "What happened?"

                "Long story, I will tell you in the morning."

                "I'm afraid you won't have time to."

                "What do you mean?" He said curiously and a little sharper than usual, "They didn't switch my position again did they?"

                "No." I said quickly, "… They switched mine."

                Haldir swore under his breath and he asked me what I was to do. I told him softly about what happened. Leaving out, of course, how I had become Lord Aragorn's personal little whore. He looked at me sympathetically and hugged me again. I could see that he was somewhat angry but did not want it to show. 

_Haldir Speaks –_

                The moonlight was brighter now and I could see so much sadness in Legolas's eyes. Grief was not difficult to read in elves. His beautiful blue eyes glittered with pain and his slender body seemed frailer than ever. He forced a smile upon the full lips and before turning to me again. 

                "You must be tired," He said softly, "Go on and get some rest."

                "Why aren't you resting, it is quite late and you have to be up earlier than I do."

                "I don't know, I suppose I am not tired."

                "Something happened, didn't it?" I whispered gently.

                "Nothing… forget about it." He replied quietly. I rubbed his shoulder gently before going to rest. But Legolas remained awake, looking into the stars and softly singing to himself. His voice was so beautiful and yet so sad that it yanked at my heart. 

                I slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Deeper than I have slept in months. I awoke to the feeling of Legolas's hand, shaking me. I looked up only to find the sun already in the sky. 

                "Come on, you are going to be late, they'll not be liking that."

                "Right…" I muttered as I sat up, "Did you rest at all?"

                Legolas shook his head but smiled again, "I need not sleep all the time." That was no answer but I accepted it for the time being.  But I read anxiety and fear in his eyes and his distressed face. 

                "Legolas wait… I know something happened while I was gone… will you not tell me?"

                "We can swap stories later." He said as he stood up. I did not press and quickly washed up. 

_Legolas Speaks- _

Here I was, faced with him again. I was quiet, not wanting him to get anymore satisfaction out of me. He glared at me for a moment and then his expression softened slightly. 

                "Come here, elf." He said quietly. I did not come too close to him but neither did he protest.  "Have you given my proposition more consideration?"

                "I am not going to be your whore." I snapped. 

                "Temper… Look, I have already made you as mine and you might as well take the better end of it all. I protect what is mine quite well. No one will ever lay a finger on you as long as you agree to my terms." 

                "With all do respect, Lord Aragorn, I will you give you no such satisfaction. You may own my body but you will not play with my soul this way."

                "I did ask for your soul."

                "Then understand this, you are a fool, and you know nothing of my people."

                "My, my, elves are stubborn aren't they?" He hissed as he grabbed my wrist, pulling it hard. I pulled backward, nearly breaking free but I was grabbed again this time nearly losing my balance. He looked at me and laughed, causing me to stir with anger and a little fear. 

                "I will die…" I said softly. 

                "You will not. If you die, your dear friend will be punished on your behalf."

                I had nothing to say to this and I could not drag Haldir into this, I was not that selfish. I gave him one last look and quickly pulled away. There was nothing left to say as I carried the empty tray under my arm. He had won. 


End file.
